


Message Sent

by tazzmatic



Series: SenGen Week 2019 [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Day 2: cell phones, M/M, Sexting, sengen week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazzmatic/pseuds/tazzmatic
Summary: A bored Gen creatings a dating profile and ends up meeting an interesting guy to sext with.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: SenGen Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082537
Comments: 29
Kudos: 283





	Message Sent

**Author's Note:**

> Al is such an amazing person!! Always looking over my stuff and giving me the encouragement to post it!!! Thank you!! <3 
> 
> Day 2 of sengen week 2019!!!
> 
> Prompt is cell phones so I decided to go the NSFW route and have them sexting! It's my first try at it, so I hope it's okay! Please enjoy!!

Several months ago, desperately bored, Gen had picked a random dating app on a whim, creating a profile as a distraction. 

He had been nicely entertained by the matches he got.

Namely, a bunch of horny guys trying to get in his pants. 

He had teased and taunted them, seeing how far he could take it until they got frustrated with him. 

Most had cussed him out, which is what Gen was going for. A few had simply blocked him. That wasn’t as fun, but Gen applauded their self-control. 

There had been one, though, who didn’t seem to care about Gen’s antics, going so far as to send a simple message asking  _ “are you having fun teasing me?”  _

Curious, Gen had told him  _ yes _ , sparking an actual conversation between them in which he explained he was bored and needed entertainment. 

ScienceIsLife sent him a string of numbers followed by a message:  _ if you need entertainment, give me a text. I’ll help relieve you of that boredom.  _

Intrigued, Gen had done so - leading him to now checking his phone the moment he was alone in his hotel room. 

Hours ago, he felt a buzz beneath his skin, when his phone informed him he had a new message. 

Being in the middle of a show, Gen was unable to look at the message. He spent the rest of his night a bundle of nerves, thankful for being such a skilled magician and not messing up his own performance. 

Finally escaping his manager, Gen tugged his phone out of his pocket, heart beating loudly as  _ Scientist-chan _ flashed across his screen. 

It was ridiculous getting so hung up on a guy he had never seen, didn’t know what he looked like, or even what he sounded like. 

But here he was, blood pounding, palms sweaty, nerves a mess from a simple,  _ stupid _ , text message. 

_ Scientist-chan: hey, what’re you doing?  _

_ Me: Just got off work. You?  _

Gen grinned, curling himself into a chair, anxiously awaiting a message back. He had learned very little about his sext-buddy, not that Gen could complain as he gave as little information about himself as possible. 

He knew the other man was a few years younger than him, a college student obsessed with science, allowing himself to get distracted and send long messages of random science facts. Gen had no care for them, but happily sent encouraging responses just to keep him talking. 

He learned his plan was to become an astronaut and without his various friends he would stay cooped up in a lab or his room, working on whatever project had caught his attention at the time. 

_ Scientist-chan: you work odd hours, mentalist  _

Gen learned the younger man held a great dislike towards him when he asked if he was a fan of “Asagiri Gen.” 

_ “he’s a quack magician who uses paltry tricks to get what he wants and writes trashy psychology novels that make no sense if one thinks about them for longer than five minutes.”  _

_ “Harsh!”  _

If Gen were smart, he would have cut ties then and there. But he had been amused at Scientist-chan’s opinion of him, even getting a bit of twisted pleasure out of knowing the man didn’t like him and yet was jerking off to provocative pictures of him. 

He thought nothing of it until the sexual texts became greetings in the morning, a quick pic of something amusing happening during the day, a random text of how a fellow classmate was annoying. 

His phone vibrating became the best part of his day, a reason other than his magic to get him up, to smile. 

Then he remembered how little he knew about Scientist-chan and, more importantly, Scientist-chan’s dislike of him. 

_ Me: Haha, yeah.  _

_ Me: How did your presentation go?  _

A smart man would block Scientist-chan’s number and go on with his life. 

Gen was not a smart man. No, he was a certified dumbass, sighing with happiness as Scientist-chan told him all about his presentation he had to give in class that day.

They texted for an hour. Gen talked about the coffee shop he visited, sending a picture of some flowers he saw growing in someone’s windowsill. He didn’t mention his job and Scientist-chan knew not to ask. 

_ Scientist-chan: are you comfortable?  _

Gen swallowed thickly. It had become their code to ask if the other was up for sexting. He quickly changed into more comfortable clothes, grabbing a small bag out of his suitcase, and made himself comfortable on the bed. 

_ Me: Yes _

_ Scientist-chan: show me those pretty tits  _

Gen hated himself for blushing, as if he’d never had sex before or didn’t spent the last several months sexting this one guy. 

He raised his shirt up, being sure to cover the lower half of his face, arranging his bicolored hair to show only the black part. It was a pain in moments like these and he wondered why he didn’t change it. 

Artfully throwing one hand above his head in a careless manner, he gave a sultry look and snapped a picture. Deeming it a success, he sent it. Unzipping the black bag, he pulled out his purple vibrator and some lube. 

_ Scientist-chan: fuck you’re so pretty  _

Gen grinned. He grew up hearing people tell him he was “too pretty to be a boy” and hated his looks for the longest time before deciding to use them to his advantage. Still, having Scientist-chan call him pretty always made him giddy. 

_ Scientist-chan: {image received}  _

Gen excitedly opened the picture, biting his lip at seeing Scientist-chan’s hand wrapped around his hard cock, pre-cum leaking at the tip. He slid his sweats down, not even sure why he had bothered to put them on. 

He palmed his hardening cock, wanting to show off a bulge, twisting his body to snap a good picture of the curve of his hip, the black panties a stark contrast to his pale skin. 

Gen lightly ran his hands over his hips, loving the feel of lace against his skin as he waited for a response.

_ Scientist-chan: fuck. don’t take them off. you gonna finger yourself for me _

_ Me: Yeah  _

It was always awkward trying to take pictures with one hand shoved up his ass, but Gen loved Scientist-chan’s reactions, so he did it as often as possible. 

He squirted a generous amount of lube in his hand, shoving his panties to the side, letting two fingers massage his hole. He snapped a quick pic of it, sending it on, before slowly pushing a finger inside. 

Once he could slide two fingers in and out with ease, Gen rolled onto his stomach, arching his back. With the camera aimed awkwardly over his shoulder, he managed a picture that showed off the swell of his ass, panties crumpled, his fingers in knuckle-deep. 

He rolled back over, slicking up his dildo, smiling as his phone went off. 

_ Scientist-chan: you’re so fucking flexible, bet you can twist in all sorts of positions  _

Gen flushed, sending a quick winky face back, rubbing his dildo against his own aching cock, the tip peeking out the top of the panties. Shoving the material to the side, he eased the dildo in, moaning as he gave a few shallow thrusts. 

He shakily snapped another picture. 

Giving his cock a few hard jerks while clenching tightly around the didlo, he grabbed his phone as it vibrated. 

_ Scientist-chan: {video received}  _

Yelping, nearly dropping his phone in surprise, Gen nervously bit his lip. They hadn’t sent videos before. Curious, he pressed play. 

A rough hand slid up and down the cock, his thumb swirling around the tip. Harsh panting echoed out of the tiny speaker. 

_ “Fuck.”  _ a voice deeper than he expected groaned.  _ “you always look so good filled with a cock. Hah- I wonder what you’d look like- ah, with one in your mouth. Shit!”  _

Gen whimpered as the video ended, clenching around the dildo again. He shakily reach down, turning the vibration on, thrusting until he hit his prostate. 

It would be rude not to send a video back, right? 

He switched his camera to video, making sure to show the vibrator sliding in and out of his hole a few times before leaving it alone to sit inside. 

Wrapping his hand around his cock, not bothering to move the panties, the rough fabric heightening his pleasure. 

“Ah-ah, feels so good, I-fuck.” He writhed on the bed, mindlessly dropping his phone, the vibrator buzzing loudly in his ears. “I need, I need-” 

He closed his eyes, imaging a faceless man above him, a deep voice growling,  _ “fucking cum.”  _

Gen cried, body arching, cum staining his panties. It took him a few moments to remember his phone, jerking up, happy to find it beside him. It was still going. He shot a quick view of his lower body, sending it before he could change his mind. 

The buzzing in his ass becoming uncomfortable, Gen turned it off, slowly pulling it out with a hiss. 

He rolled himself out of bed, wobbling to the bathroom to clean up, changing into a new pair of underwear. He wrinkled his nose at the mess of lube on the sheets, tossing the bed cover over it and grabbing a throw blanket out of his suitcase instead. 

Picking up his phone as it alerted him to new messages, he wasn’t surprised to find a picture of Scientist-chan, streaks of white all over his chest. 

_ Scientist-chan: shit, that was great. you sounded so fucked out _

_ Scientist-chan: night _

_ Scientist-chan: names Senku btw, i want to hear you moaning it next time  _

“Senku-chan.” Gen whispered, falling back on the bed, a warm feeling erupting in his chest. 

He was so fucked. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
